bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Welcome to my talk page. As an administrator, I am more than willing to answer any questions or discuss any concerns you may have. I just ask that you keep it civil. When you leave a message, please remember to sign your message with four tildes (~~~~), as it is needed to identify the poster of the message. -- Arrancar109 SR4 Good news! A 'censored' version of Saints 4 has been approved for release in Australia. Bad news! It isn't compatible with the international release, meaning no co-op. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ Also FateBlack is great! \o/ 01:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Does one have to be an admin to edit high traffic pages, like Komamura's? I ask because I tried to edit it after the new chapter, and got rejected (basically)M149307 (talk) 09:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Template I'm tempted to follow through with creating you a custom blocking template :P Vote Up The Committee Vote is up on the admin talk page.-- Thanks You blocked the guy who has made himself my personal enemy and been blanking pages everywhere I've been on this and a previous account...... I'm waiting for VSTF to get him again. Block Request Yeah so for the guy whose edits you just reverted, he has had too many warnings as it is. Maybe blocking for a week or so might make him listen. RE:Happy Birthday Thank you for the wishes!! I had a great time, I had planned to go to a Science museum on Friday but then I got ill that night but the kids had heard and I woke up to them being excited!! I took them anyway and we had such a good time and they had a blast!! Only thing was Eva had a bit of a Runny issue but its fine I just felt bad for her!! They then stayed with me all night and all day Sunday and kept me happy!! Was so much more fun than last year when I got made to go out after a funeral!! I slept all night last night first time in ages so I tired myself out!! Talk in Chat Yo Arrancar, next chance you get could you pop into chat with me so we can talk? Just need a favour, that's all. 05:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) re: chat Yeah me and sal saw you on the recent activity page, but not in chat, we were getting ready to perform virtual konso. Yeah, I like her voice, but I did the best I could to analyze it. I think we need more information. I thought about Colleen for a sec, but the voice does not have the same vocal qualities. Either way its not someone who has done a lot or any voice in the dub before. Also, Sal says make chat work.-- 00:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) chat issues Out of curiosity what browser are you using? Sal and I think it might be a browser issue.-- 01:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) This is about the Nozomi Kujo page. According to the Wikipedia page of Amanda Winn-Lee, she is the English voice actress(that could be wrong though). But some of the other here tend to disagree. I wish to get some clarification here on this issue. SK071 (talk) 13:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC)SK071 "Blog:Lol" I think I might have a solution that seemingly undeletable blank blog post. Try (maybe) this, see if it takes you to the right options (dunno if you already tried this). RE Deletion Issue I asked those I know and they all looked at it, and they are stumped too!! Is there anyway you can do a so that it can be in the job queue for the right people to look at?? Sorry for late reply, I've had the kids all weekend so far!! Sorry wasn't able to do more!! :It might have been how I explained it but glad it's working now!! :) Invitation You've been invited to chat. To discuss a certain issue. Affiliation Hello, Arrancar. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) Corrected spelling/grammar Hi, I was having some issues changing the name of Yhwach back to Juha Bach. I was told to speak to an administrator. Would you be able to help me with that? I believe Yhwach to be the wrong name, chosen due to an error in translation. Your help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! 547 Oh. Well, alright then that ends that. Sorry for causing any trouble then. xP--GodofFear (talk) 22:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Dear Arrancar109, Hello, this is Raizerninja, long time viewer of the wika and on and off small time editor. First off let me apologize for a few of my actions in the past. I was a bit hasty in my editing a few times and realize that I was in the wrong for my previous actions. Before doing any edits I now add the topic to the talk page of the article and wait for a reply from an admin. Yesterday, I added a topic in the talk page of Marechiyo Omaeda concerning the events that took place during his short battle with BG9 in chapter 548. The edits that I was bringing up for discussion was whether or not Omaeda displayed the ability Enhanced Endurance when he was impaled with 3 of BG9's tendrils and found the strength to hit the Sternritter with his Shikai then scream that he would "Beat the living %$*& out of him." The other edit I brought up for discussion was, when BG9 threatened the rest of Omaeda's family members, (not just his siblings) the Lieutenant launched his Shika at BG9. I was wondering if this shows that he is protective of his family members and should be added to his personality section. I went on Omaeda's talk page today and found that the topic I submitted for discussion was completely deleted. The only reason I can think of as to why the topic was deleted was that I accidentally added a swear word, (though Omaeda said it himself in the manga) without thinking. I apologize for my mistake and received and official warning from Sunxia, the admin who deleted my topic. I was wondering if I might be able to resubmit the topic on Omaeda's talk page and leave out any swear words of course, so that the admins may discuss any possible edits. Thank you for your time. --Raizerninja (talk) 18:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Aizen Profile Image Change "Votes will be open only for a week of the initial pic being placed. At the end of the week the highest rated pic will win." My action meets these conditions, despite no one else bothering to vote during the two weeks my proposal has been put forward. Note that nowhere do the guidlines say "Only one person voting doesn't warrant a change". As such, I don't see any valid reason why my edit has been undone. 01:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Aizen Profile Image Change Fine, but I would like to be notified of my proposal's fate when that is sorted out. Cheers. 10:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Tie Break Vote Hi, when you get a chance, the featured quote for the main page requires a tie break vote. 11:48, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey was wondering were you been. i see you jump on an edit every once in a while, we all havent been on chat alot lately cause its been buggie so we mostly are on skype u should join.-- :Sal is right please join it is fun and means we can rant and talk and play!! It is used for a much more positive fashion!! Hey Hey did u get around to that sign up yet. -- Something I noticed So, figured I'd pop in and explain why I recreated the Help page that someone randomly edited. I saw a similar thing happen a while back. It seems, when someone does that, blanking it is better than deleting it, since deleting the page leaves the log above all the stuff imported from Central. hello i would like to know if a shinigami rip Grimmjow, he will go to soul society. I am thinking if grimmjow wanna keep some of his hallow powers but he want close his hole is it possible or if a shinigami rip his soul can he become a shinigami? Chapter Refrences Hey for manga ch and page references, I was wondering if you mark specific character techniques as the exact page number in the cover book or online scalations from websites such as mangapark.com? I know the correct chapters for images and or techniques appear in the manga, but I am confused as to what page to put for the reference. For example I just happened to find an image of Bazz-B's Burning Stomp that is of good quality, but I have no clue what pages to put. Online I found it is on pgs 10-11 of chapter 551, so does that count as correct or do I have to officially start counting pg numbers 1 from where online color art ends? --Greatsage92 (talk) 23:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Nemu Shunpo Hey Arrancar could you please look at her talk page. I would like to have an admin point of view on the matter.Naruto 45 (talk) 06:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks dude! You have a great day too!-- 13:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Plagarism Hello there Arrancar109. I though you might be interested to know that a guy called Reytaker113 has made his own nearly exact copy of this wiki called BleachHD Wiki. He has even copied the cite numbers 1 and the navigation menu, even though they dont work! Anyway, just thought you guys might be intersested to know, since it looks like pure plagarism. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 17:33, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Timeskip Deletion Hey Arrancar109, I saw that you deleted the Timeskip page. Sorry if it wasn't up to standards, I'm new to this wiki (or any wiki for that matter). I have to however disagree with it not being needed. The timeskip is referenced on allot of pages and I decided to look it up, as it has been a while since I watched or read bleach. I couldn't find any information on it (except through research) and since a wiki is a collection of information, so I created the page. Is it possible to add it somewhere else or recreate the page? --Niteip (talk) 18:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) A small request Hello, i'm B214 from the High School DxD Wikia and i would like to ask if i copy the fight template of this Wiki, since i want to use it to do for fight pages in my wikia as well. Thank you. 06:24,9/27/2014 Okay i'll ask him then, thanks anyway. 06:48,9/27/2014 My Request Hello Arrancar109, I'm from the german Bleach Wiki. You know that the german Bleach Wiki is a little bit outdated, and there are really not much people there. I wanted to ask you, if you could give me the Chapters Templates and maybe the one for the main page. I know you answered someone that he should ask Salubri, but it seems that he is inactive. And can I use things from this Bleach Wiki? Like Informations and this things Sincerely yours, Diwo (talk) 17:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Crunchyroll Partnership Hello Arrancar109, I was wondering if you could please provide me some feedback on a recent blog post I wrote up that can be found here about our recent partnership with Crunchyroll. Thank you again! Mighty No. 9 (talk) 18:18, November 18, 2014 (UTC) New Update Hello. You may have heard about this already, but Wikia is planning to roll out a new layout for the wiki pages. Information on said post can be seen here: New Update. Looking at the prototype they have running for the new layout, I think it can be agreed that this idea is atrocious and should not be put into motion. I don't have much of an audience in my wiki, but as one of the admins of this wiki, you can get the message out to a greater amount of people. If you oppose this new layout, it would be smart to say something to your community to get them on board in protesting this update. The Naruto wiki is already in open resistance against the layout. Thanks for your time in consideration of this matter. Catero5 (talk) 06:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC)Catero5 Hello Arancar109 please email me at Jpelliccia@cox.net i have a bleach episode update for episode 303 half way into episode at 11:20-11:22 there on CrunchRoll there is a graphic for this episode that in my opinion is cooler than the only one u see in the beginning like always for each episode but this one is half way in unlike most episodes that have one graphic for that particular episode. I saved in a microsoft word file the screen shot i took of it but dont have any other way of sending to anyone unless u went to episode and updated on own i just thought u should know that there was two graphics for episode 303 not just one! Hope to see updated or something enjoy looking at all the different episodes pictures! lol later So um... I've decided to leave my old wikia and join this wikia.. Anything I can do to contribute? --Damien K. 15:04, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Damien Knights Hoo Boy Gotta love it when someone's argument is 20% profanity and 80% idiocy.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Filler episodes Does filler mean they only show on the anime? Pof203 (talk) 05:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) with due respect I feel your message was inappropriate and you've spoken down to me as if I'm a child as if I was suggesting by making my comment it affected the outcome of the plot, of course I know I have no control over the authors content so to even insinuate I believe otherwise is insulting and demeaning , it's seems unfair to me I simply tried to create a discussion and I have now been made a fool of by not only the community but a moderator as well can you not understand my frustration on this matter? KrisDarksoul (talk) 09:25, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Skype Fixed Do the Skype Gods smile on your account yet? :We would love for you to join us, we bicker all time but its fun!! We're all just passionate!! ::Emails are bleach.wikia@gmail.com or bleach.wikia@outlook.com if you want to send your new account through to us :D Re: Happy Birthday Thanks Arrancar!! Woo!! Old fogey I am!! Summons We need the hammer of justice!!! http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheUnknown7Unknown7 issues with other users hello i am stellar forger i was curious if there is a more private area to talk to admins or something i just need to talk to you about another user...--Use my body and summon the gate of creation 15:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) --Grand Stellar Forger 16:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Was i given my account back? Katen Kyōkotsu Hey, uh...I think you set the lock on Katen's page a biiiiit too high - I can't edit it either. I don't know if that was intentional, but would you mind lowering it, even temporarily, so I can at least add the plot summary stuff? (pinky promise that I won't add anything about Nanao)--Xilinoc (talk) 07:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Just a question. I have to ask, what was wrong with my edit of Ichigo's advanced growth rate? The jump in power that he displayed after his Dangai training was so tremendous that the other Shinigami have failed to show anything like it even after the year and a half timeskip. KamiKake mentioned that I needed to add references and such so I am just curious as to what I did wrong. --Kaestal (talk) 09:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Voting Gonna be looking over the "Support" section of the Voting Policy. It seems we need to update it cause the current concept is based on years ago when people were voting just to be trolls or unrealistic and I think that times basically passed. There should be no issue with voting for an article based on its merits and the characters development. The current system is odd now that i look at it after all this time because for it to work, and we would need a system that verifys a article as "complete" and more deserving based entirely on the criteria we require of all articles on the site anyway which makes little to no sense. So in light of that Ill work on some changes and after which you let me know if it will work.-- Admin input request Hey Arran, if you have a chance, could you possibly weigh in on this thing? Just want to make sure everyone's input is included before I take any action. Re: Birthday The closest I'm gonna get to nuts is saying that Byakuya should be dead, and I'm always saying that. Thanks for the well wishes.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:33, March 13, 2016 (UTC) What did you think of my little post however? Also thanks for welcoming me to this community. Next to Lupin the III, Bleach is my favorite anime/manga series. Venetiasylver (talk) 03:21, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks You guys are the best! -- 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thank you for the the birthday acknowledgment Arrancar.-- Unblocking May you please remove the protection from Ichigo and Orhime's pages now? I know the reason you did it because of people's speculations of the final chapter. But bleach is over and done with now, so I don't see any reason the protect any pages anymore.Poweltav (talk) 01:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Bleach Live Action Film Would it be alright if i make the page? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:00, August 17, 2016 (UTC) "We generally don't add fanfiction onto our articles, and i'll have to ask you to not add any more in the future." Looks like i wasn't adding any fanfiction after all eh? Hamaizushipper (talk) 13:07, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Site Affiliation Hello Admin! We're from the Dangan Ronpa wiki would like to affiliate with this site. If you are interested, please use our wiki logo here. In turn, immediately send your wiki logo to this thread. Thank you and have a good day! Riku-ya (talk) 07:58, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Adding a Wiki Can you add the Romanian Wiki to the Language section, on the main page? Thanks. Seilare (talk) 06:44, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I come form the Nanbaka wikia. We are looking to affiliate. would you be interested in affiliating? thanks for your consideration Riopug Re: Happy Birthday Since when have you been under the impression that I've spent a single day of my life sanely? Thanks man, glad to know you're not a zombie just yet.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:55, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Question regarding Kenpachi page Um, hello. Would you mind lending your opinion to the question I posed here: Talk:Kenpachi Zaraki? Thanks in advance. FUG.L!F3 (talk) 16:29, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your insightful message and yes I do have a question! All the work I did today in BLEACH Wiki was recently taken down. May I ask why? If there were issues with it and that`s why it was taken down, please tell what I did wrong so I can fix it! Thanks! Gimmekensei (talk) 06:16, August 25, 2017 (UTC)Gimmekensei I fully understand, but I wish to make it clear that all the information is completely solid. I currently live in Japan and happened to buy all the Bleach novels and just finished reading them, which is why I have been adding everything I know to the wiki pages. Even though I fully understand where you`re coming from, it would be nice if sometime my work could be recovered! Please let me know when it is okay to add more information to the BLEACH novel wiki pages. Thank you and sorry for the trouble! Gimmekensei (talk)Gimmekensei Alright, and thank you! I understand! Hopefully you don`t mind...I went ahead and checked the link to the discussion you mentioned and wrote my own comment. Gimmekensei Light Novel Info It should be fine for those with the inclination to add content from the light novels to the novels respective pages as long as its referenced and written properly according to the guidelines of the site obviously. That goes with the understanding said information is not to be placed anywhere else on the site. That seems a fair way to handle that. As the information should be documented as anything else we do.-- Forums and Discussions Hey Arrancar109! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 19:50, November 29, 2017 (UTC) AIM shutting down Been a while since I've seen you online, and this is the only other way I know how to contact you. Is there a chat program you've adopted elsewhere? AIM only has 10 days left before they shut down the service for good. Rashkavar (talk) 05:18, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, unless it's the really old one (Ishamael...) it should work. Rashkavar (talk) 19:22, December 6, 2017 (UTC) being friends hi. i'm princess shoting star and i was wondering if you want to be friends with me? --Princess shoting star (talk) 17:12, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to inform you, that missing some info on Ichigo Kurosaki. Father's Name is not Isshin Kurosaki, but Isshin Shiba (which was revealed in Chapter 529, Page 10). Which is the Uncle of Kūkaku Shiba (quote from Kūkaku Shiba page during "The Thousand-Year Blood War arc" : After Kūkaku sends them on their way, Ganju asks his sister if she is okay with this. Kūkaku tells him that she is and that if he does not go now, the next attack could be the end of Soul Society. Therefore they have to let him go even if their uncle would not be happy.) That Gap in Kūkaku Shiba profile saying "Unknown Uncle" has been identified. It was kinda obvious in that scene and was confirmed in Chapter 529, Page 10. If you could update it, it would be appreciated. --DeCoyThatGuy (talk) 14:32, May 22, 2018 (UTC) DeCoyThatGuy